hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryker
"My parents used to run a baking business. Started as a mom and pop bake shop that made baked goods for the local folks. Then, my parents died, and I took it over. It grew and grew, soon turning into a multi-million dollar operation ran in factories that made baked goods for the world. Now, it's gone out of business, and I'm in crippling debt." ~Ryker telling Xavier about his bread business. Ryker is an old man who used to own a baking company. However, after a stock market crash and a series of bad choices, defects, and recalls, the business, Stewart and Family, ended up caving in and collapsing. Afterwards, Ryker ended up making a deal with Foster Forfant; Foster would pay Ryker to acquire the Sacred Gemstones, even if it meant that the Union couldn't be killed. Appearance Edit Talk about how your character looks! Personality Edit How does your character act? Backstory Edit Every character has one! What's yours? Section One Edit It is recommended Section Two Edit That every backstory Section Three Edit Has at least three sections! Explain different parts of your character's life with each section! Combat Being an old man, Ryker barely fights. However, being an old military officer for the FoRFaNT that has been lost to the past, he is experienced in CQC and military strategy. He wields little more though than a knife and a sawed off double barrel shotgun on a normal basis. However, he occassionally takes out a sniper rifle or the FAMR-1926, a highly reliable machine rifle. He also has a Trench Shotgun, as well as a FAP69, a .69 caliber pistol. A Striking Transformation: Darnell During an episode where the Union corners Ryker, Ryker reveals the fact that he's only after the Union because of his debt situation. After almost getting himself killed by the Union, the two parties come to an agreement; the Union will provide Ryker with a large amount of money, as well as the means to get age reversal and genetic modification surgery, and to get his whole identity changed, all under the nose of FoRFaNT. In return, he would not support FoRFaNT, and would not attempt to harm the Union. Ryker is so ecstatic about this new lease on life that he not only fully accepts the offer, he decides to join the Union soon afterwards, now under the name Darnell. "Over the past couple of weeks, I've been thankful for you being able to let me leave my debt behind. However, I've been tasked with a new problem; how do I repay what you have done for me. That is why I have decided to pledge my allegiance to the Union of the Sacred Gemstones." ~Darnell, expressing his gratitude towards Xavier Very briefly describe your character here! Appearance Edit Talk about how your character looks! Personality Edit How does your character act? Backstory Edit Every character has one! What's yours? Section One Edit It is recommended Section Two Edit That every backstory Section Three Edit Has at least three sections! Explain different parts of your character's life with each section! Combat Edit How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves Edit * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Edit Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Edit Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) Edit * If your character * uses the environment * as a weapon, * explain the objects * they use! Make a subheading for special weapons! Edit Tools and Utilities Edit Vehicles Edit This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Life Force Edit Does your character use magic? If so, they use life force! Read the page on life force to understand it a bit, and then determine whether your character uses - life force, + life force, or both, and if they use =. Then, make a table of powers like this! If your character doesn't use magic, disregard this section! Lifestyle Edit Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia * List some interesting facts here!